Truth Or Dare: Potter Style
by Thatonewriterkid
Summary: The qestion "truth or dare" can turn out to be easier said than done. oneshot.


"Truth or dare?" Cari Oberman asked Lily Evans. It was a rainy mid-February evening and the two friends accompanied by two other friends- Zoe Stuart and Alexandria Mara- had decided to abandon all thoughts of finishing their homework to play the game. Although the question "truth or dare" sounded like such a simple one, at times it could be a difficult one to answers. Sometimes it could almost be life changing.

"Truth, I suppose," answered Lily after giving the question four minutes of thought.

"Come on Lily," Zoe said. "You always pick truth."

"Yeah Lils, I've got to admit Zoe's right. Pick dare for a change." Alexandria said. This came as a surprise to the other girls, considering Alexandria never agreed with Zoe, and the same could be said for Zoe. It's not really you see that the two didn't get along, when it came to friendships the two had the longest and strongest one out of the four girls. It's just that they never agreed and that was that.

"Well, I guess it would kill me to choose dare," uttered Lily moving wisps of fiery red auburn hair away from her hazel eyes.

"Good!" Cari clapped her hands with delight.

"Just promise you won't make me do anything I'll regret later."

As Lily talked she flicked her wand, closing the curtain that hung over one out of the two windows in the Gryffindor common room.

"It bloody is a gloomy day today, don't you think Evans?" Lily turned around to face James Potter. As usual everything about him seemed to be out of place. His dark brown almost black hair seemed to stick out from every end of his head, his glasses hanging off the tip of his nose, and his clothes wrinkled. This of all the things that Lily Evans hated about James Potter was number one, how untidy he was. Everything from the way he dressed to the we acted was a mess! Lily liked and expected things to be neat and in order.

"Wotcher Evans?" Lily looked behind James to see Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew standing behind him.

_Of course! _ Lily thought. _James is never anywhere alone!_

"Zoe. Alexandria. Cari." Sirius nodded to each girl, he couldn't have them he had forgotten them, could he?

"Potter, what do you want?" Lily asked.

"Oh well, we heard that you were playing truth or dare and we thought it would be a pity of we didn't join." Explained James.

"On your account of course," Sirius added in.

"I think, the question at hand Lily is truth or Dare?" Remus asked. Unlike his friends he always called Lily by her first name, finding that only boys should be called by their last names.

"That indeed is the question," Agreed Sirius, the most serious look resting on his handsome face.

"Oh!" James exclaimed, "I've got a good question for truth!"

"I can't wait to hear it," Lily said, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Good, because it's for you."

The room was filled with a bit of laughter from the girls. Alexandria and Zoe laughed because James had just about missed the point of Lily's sarcasm, and Cari laughed a kind of nervous laugh because Sirius had just sat down next to her and was secretly jinxing Peter.

"Evans, would you or would you not have my baby?" James asked. He had opened the curtain and there was now flashes of lighting dancing through the sky as long as rain sliding down the window.

Now the boys had joined in with the laughter, giving James pats on the back.

"That's a brilliant question!" Exclaimed Peter, who talked the least out of the boys. He had now discovered that it was Sirius that had been jinxing him and had started to try to hex him in response, missing each one.

"When's the baby shower?" Zoe asked ignoring the glare that Lily had just passed her way.

"Hopefully before your funeral," Cari said, "It looks like lily wants to kill you!"

The laughter increased, now everyone was laughing except for Lily who had turned bright shade of red that almost matched the shade of her hair.

"Stop it!" Lily yelled, "There will not be a baby shower!"

"Evans's right," James declared, as he did so he scratched the back of his head with the tip of his wand.

"I am?"

"Yes Evans, you are."

There was some silence as the group tried to process that James had just agreed with Lily. Like Alexandria and Zoe, James and Lily never agreed on anything.

"Before we can have the baby shower, we need to name the baby."

"Yes!" Zoe shouted, "The shower will go on!"

"You know James, you've got a point on this one," Remus said.

"I think, we should all think up names," Alexandria suggested.

It was silent once more as the eight teenagers thought, each one shaking their head with disappointment if they didn't like the idea. The only sound in the room now was the thunder that had started to roar through the sky.

"I've got it!" James said after ten minutes of thought.

"James mate, you really are on top of things today," complimented Sirius whose arm was now hanging off of a blushing Cari's shoulder.

James smiled in response, "How about we name him Harry?"

"Hairy? As in you're hairy?" Zoe asked.

"No Zoe, Harry as in Harry Potter. Lily and James son."

"James," Lily said, "I will never have a son with you!" Lily had started to pick up her books and stuff them into her bag in a very un-Lily like style.

"Fine, we'll have a daughter and name her Harriet."

As Lily put away the last of her items, she stood up across from James and said in a voice so cruel it would make the darkest beings and creatures call for their mother, "I would rather die than have a child with you!"

And with that Lily Evans stomped out of the common room and up the stairs that led to the girls dormitories.

"Well, I like the names," Sirius said.


End file.
